


Aurulent

by drrkrbbt



Series: Twitter fics requests [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Intersex, M/M, Omega Keith, Omega pregnancy, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, True Love, Urination, Watersports, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drrkrbbt/pseuds/drrkrbbt
Summary: An "accident" in the middle of the night turns a lot more interesting than Keith had expected.





	Aurulent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Langamire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langamire/gifts).



> Yep, it's another fic about someone waking up in the middle of the night! Surprised? Yeah, me neither.
> 
> The ABOverse in this fic is based very heavily on Loke's version of the Omegaverse: http://lohkaydraws.tumblr.com/tagged/omegaverse (be advised that there's triggering content in this tag!)
> 
> Anyway, this is for Blue!

*

 

When Keith’s eyes fly open and he jerks awake, it’s already too late. He yanks the blanket off himself to see the liquid oozing between his legs, but for one chaotic second, he thinks his water has broken. But then he remembers that there’s a very long time until he’s due, and he feels absolutely no pain whatsoever. His water hasn’t broken. No, he’s just pissed himself. Keith buries his face in his palms and resists the urge to groan loudly. How can he, a grown man, piss himself like this? It has to do with the fact that there are currently three growing pups pressing down on his bladder, of course, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. And the fact that his snoring partner is right next to him, and that Keith will have to wake up him, only makes him feel worse. But there’s nothing for it; if Keith wants to change the sheets—and he does—he’ll have to wake up Shiro and face the humiliation. Shiro is a sweetheart, of course, who would never mock him for this, but that really doesn’t make Keith feel any better about it right now.

            “Shiro,” Keith breathes, and he can’t even bring himself to look at Shiro as he grabs his shoulder and gently shakes him. “Shiro, wake up.”

            “Huh?” Shiro sits up with a start, eyes not even properly open yet. “What’s happening? Keith, are you okay?”

            “Jeez, relax, I’m fine,” Keith huffs. “I’m just—you have to get out of bed for sec.”

            “Bed? Huh?” Shiro blinks and rubs over his eyes before squinting at Keith  through the darkness. “Why? Why’s the bed wet?”

            “I—” Keith groans, face burning with shame. “I wet the bed.”

            “You what?” Shiro doesn’t even look like he’s properly awake yet. “The bed?”

            “I pissed the goddamn bed,” Keith snarls, shifting to get up, but Shiro grabs his wrist and tugs him back into the bed. “Shiro, what the hell?”

            “You smell nice,” Shiro hums, tugging Keith close so he can nuzzle his nose against Keith’s cheek and down the side of his neck. “Really nice.”

            “Shiro, there’s pee all over the bed,” Keith protests and squirms a bit in the wet sheets. “It’s gross.”

            “It’s not gross,” Shiro breathes and nips at Keith’s earlobe as he smooths a palm over Keith’s swollen belly. “Nothing about you is gross. Everything about you is sexy. Fuck, Keith, your scent really turns me on.”

            As if to stress his point, Shiro presses up against Keith’s hip, and Keith has feel his hardening cock. It’s not abnormal for alphas to be extra protective of their omegas when the omega is pregnant, but Keith never knew that something like this would get Shiro going. It makes sense, though, he supposes. Keith’s hormones are going haywire at the moment, and perhaps his pheromones are just extra effective on his bonded alpha during pregnancy to make sure that the alpha doesn’t take off. It certainly seems to work like that on Shiro, who’s currently licking and nibbling over the side of Keith’s neck.

            “I want to breed on you,” Shiro breathes roughly, and he squeezes Keith’s small, tender breasts, making him whimper softly.

            “You’ve already put a litter in me,” Keith whispers, but he doesn’t try to squirm away anymore.

            “I want more,” Shiro half-growls. “You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you fat with my puppies like this. They’re going to be beautiful and perfect, just like you, and I want to breed as many puppies on you as you’ll let me.”

            While he speaks, Shiro’s hand travels down over Keith’s bulging belly to his cock. It’s already half hard, and it twitches when Shiro rubs over it, making Keith shiver.

            “W-what about the sheets?” Keith breathes. “They’re soiled.”

            “No,” Shiro replies. “No, I want to fuck you right here in your scent. Will you let me do that, Keith?”

            Keith swallows and nods. The wet sheets were disgusting a moment ago, but seeing Shiro’s reaction to the whole thing has changed Keith’s mind. He turns his head to catch Shiro’s lips in a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Shiro quickly takes control of it, still rubbing over Keith’s cock with one hand and twisting the fingers of his other hand in Keith’s hair. Shiro’s skin is so hot, and Keith presses up against him, moaning softly into Shiro’s mouth. He’s wet between his thighs again, but this time it isn’t from urine. Keith has always been very responsive to Shiro’s touch, especially after they bonded, but now, since Shiro got him pregnant? Shiro can get Keith soaking wet just by looking at him, and Shiro is doing so much more than just looking at him right now.

            “Shiro,” Keith pants softly, taking Shiro’s hand and leading it further down between his legs, past his cock and balls and to the slick opening right behind them. The lips lining the opening are flushed and swollen already, and Keith’s muscles are twitching in anticipation.

            “You’re already so wet,” Shiro groans, gently rubbing two fingers over the swollen folds before pushing past them and into the tight heat of Keith’s cunt. “You feel so amazing, Keith.”

            Keith moans and arches, squeezing around Shiro’s fingers inside him. He’s gotten so sensitive lately, and it almost doesn’t take anything to get him to come. But he doesn’t want to come yet; he wants to come around Shiro’s cock, not his fingers. He wants Shiro to pump him thick with spunk again even though they won’t make any more pups right now. He wants to feel Shiro’s knot swell up inside him and lock them together in a hot, sticky mess.

            “I want you,” Keith gasps, reaching down to grab Shiro’s wrist and gently push his hand away. “Your cock. Now, I want it now.”

            “I’m yours whenever you want me, Keith,” Shiro growls, and he gets up on his knees in the wet sheets to push the front of his boxer briefs down and free his swollen dick. Keith twists around to get on his hands and knees with his back to Shiro. It might not be a very romantic position, but Keith doesn’t care right now. This is the position where Shiro can get his dick the deepest into Keith, and Keith wants it as deep as it will go. He lets out a surprised moan when Shiro grabs him by his bushy tail and tugs him closer; Keith’s dick jerks up against his round belly at the small pang of pain.

            “You have no idea what you do to me,” Shiro groans from behind him, and Keith hand feel Shiro’s large hands stroke over his ass and lower back. “Fuck, Keith, you drive me wild.”

            “Show me,” Keith demands, arching his back and presenting Shiro with his dripping, swollen cunt.

            Shiro lets out a proper, rumbling growl, and Keith yelps when he one second later feels the wide girth of Shiro’s stretching him as it plunges into him. Oh shit, it feels amazing, and Keith sometimes wonder if he and Shiro were literally made for each other. It seems like Shiro’s cock is perfectly sized and curved to rub over all the sweet spots inside Keith, and even though Keith doesn’t believe in any kind of higher gods or beings, the perfection of Shiro’s cock sometimes makes him wonder if God really does exist. He doesn’t get to dwell on it for too long, though, because Shiro is thrusting into him again, making his toes curl and his asshole twitch. He lifts his tails as much as he can, silently inviting Shiro to…

            “Ngh’Shiro!” Keith groans when he feels Shiro’s slick thumb rub over his asshole—Shiro always knows what Keith wants—and he pushes back against it until it pushes into him as well. “Shiro, fuck—more. I want it _harder_.”

            Shiro obliges him, like he almost always does, and he grabs Keith’s hip with his free hand, slamming his dick into Keith so hard that his hips and Keith’s ass are definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. Keith can feel the pups shifting a bit inside him, but he knows they’re safe and probably just reacting to his increased heart rate.

            As if he had read Keith’s mind, Shiro leans down and slides a hand over Keith’s swollen belly.

            “How are my beautiful pups doing?” he breathes, pressing a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses against Keith’s spine.

            “They’re—ngh’they’re fine,” Keith gasps, his fingers curling in the wet sheets when Shiro’s hand travels lower.

            “ _F-fuck!_ ” Keith yelps out when Shiro suddenly pressed the heel of his palm right against Keith’s bladder. It’s apparently not empty!

            “Think you can give me a little more, hm?” Shiro whispers, angling his hips to try and hit Keith’s bladder with his dick, too. “Think you can do that for me, Keith?”

            Keith buried his burning face in the pillow, shuddering from head to tail. There’s such a strong urge to hold it in, but Shiro’s hand and cock are squeezing against his bladder more and more insistently, and his orgasm is building somewhere deep inside him, too, threatening to overwhelm him completely.

            “Sh-Shiro, I—!” Keith whimpers out, shoving one hand between his thighs to jerk himself off. “I-I can’t.”

            “Sure, you can,” Shiro breathes. His voice is raspy and hoarse, and his breaths are coming faster and faster. “Come on, Keith. Do it for me. Can you do it for me?”

            Keith nods into the pillow, huffing and puffing, and shit, he’s going to come. Every single cell in his body is vibrating, and all he needs to do is to let go. Just let go. Keith’s knot is swelling rapidly for each stroke, and the need to come is so powerful that Keith is on the verge of tears. And then…

            Keith’s entire body convulses as his climax slams into him with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. Keith yelps as his cock spurts of gush of come that splatters against his heavy belly, and then immediately after releases a soft jet of golden liquid that splashes onto the already soaked sheets under him.

            “Oh fuck,” Shiro breathes behind him, and it only takes another second Keith feels the familiar jerk of Shiro’s cock climaxing inside him as well as the warm, richness of Shiro’s spunk filling him up. It’s followed by the sting of his skin and muscles being stretched around Shiro’s knot. It sends another wave of shuddering through Keith, and if Shiro hadn’t wrapped his arms tightly around him, Keith might have collapsed onto the bed right then and there.

            Shiro presses his lips to the back of Keith’s shoulders, kissing and breathing out praise against his heated skin. Then he gently eases them down to lie on their sides in the mess on the bed. They’re locked together now, and they have no choice but to stay like this until Shiro’s knot goes down. Keith would probably have minded about an hour ago, but he doesn’t now, and especially not when Shiro kisses him and laces their fingers together on top of Keith’s round belly.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
